


My Human is More Ticklish Than Yours

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel try to decide which of them has the more ticklish human boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Human is More Ticklish Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The first half or so written by me, then finished up by the wonderful queenoftickles on tumblr :)

“Cas- what the hell?! Let me go!” Dean barked in annoyance, testing at the ropes that had somehow appeared onto his wrists and ankles only a few moments before. His brother lay next to him, bound in a similar fashion, but he was much less vocal in demanding release, seeming to simply have resigned to his fate. Two angels stood nearby bickering quietly among themselves, ignoring the adamant demands from the older Winchester. Dean could catch snippets of their hushed conversation.

“Cas- I know you may think that Dean-” Gabriel started.

“I can assure you that Dean is really quite…” Cas drifted to a quieter tone.

“Well maybe….but I mean Sam-” Gabriel countered, and at the end Dean caught a,

“-not even a contest!”

“Will one of you feather-brains tell me what the fuck this is all about?” Dean yelled, attracting their attention. Gabriel turned to the brothers, adorning a smirk that sparked a chill that simultaneously ran down both the Winchesters’ spines.

“Glad you asked,” the archangel began.

“See Cassie here, and I, ended up in a bit of an argument last night, and decided the answer could only be found through a bit of a test.”

“So what the hell are we here for?” Dean growled. Sam tugged at the ropes again,

“Seriously Gabe, why are we tied up? This isn’t funny.”

“Oh, it’s really going to be quite a laugh,” Gabriel couldn’t help chuckling to himself, “See, that’s the best part.”

“What are you getting at?” Sam questioned, feeling a nerves flutter in his stomach.

“My brother and I haw decided to figure out which of you has… more sensitive nerve endings.” Cas supplied.

“What?” Dean snapped back.

“Basically we are just gonna tickle the crap out of you both until we decide which of you is worse.” Gabriel inserted as his smirk busted into a toothy, smug grin.

“What?” The hunters both exclaimed in unison. Dean felt like he was going to choke on his words or be sick, he wasn’t sure of which,

“Dude, don’t you fucking dare! I’m not even-“ Cas simply raised an eyebrow and it silenced the older Winchester. But it didn’t stop the fact that Dean was struggling in his bonds about as much as he possibly could. Gabriel slunk over to the younger Winchester’s feet, slowly dragging his fingers up the sole. Sam flinched and shot Gabe his best puppy-dog eyes.

Gabe scoffed, “Don’t give me that look; you’re not getting out of this one so easily.” He suddenly dug all ten fingers in, scribbling all over Sam’s feet. Sam went nuts and started bucking and squirming and laughing,

“No- GahahahaHAHAHAHABE PLEASE HAHAHA STOPPIT HAHAHADON’T!” Dean watched his brother laugh and plead with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a horrible feeling that neither he nor Sam would be getting out of this anytime soon. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“That’s nothing compared to how hard Dean laughs. Just watch.” Castiel pulled the shoes from Dean’s feet, ignoring his protests. “Come on now Dean, show my stupid brother that you’re more ticklish than Sam.”

Dean almost hit the roof. He screamed out in laughter, curling his toes and kicking his legs out the best he could.

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHO CAHAHAHAHAHAHAS! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I DON’T WANNA BE PART OF YOUR STUPID GAHAHAHAHAHAHAME!”

“Pssh.” Gabriel gave Cas a ‘bitch please’ look and turned back to Sam. “Just watch this. I learnt this little trick a few days ago. Makes my little Sasquatch go all gooey with laughter.”

Gabriel used one hand to pull back the toes on Sam’s right foot. He then used the other hand to start tracing the lines of Sam’s slightly pink skin. Sam’s eyes squeezed shut and his laughter almost doubled in volume. He let out squeaks of ‘No!’ and ‘Not that!’, but his please were in vain. Gabriel’s nails were short and sharp, giving him a perfect advantage. He scratched up and down Sam’s soles, paying particular attention to the soft flesh just below Sam’s toes. All the while Castiel was scribbling relentlessly at Dean’s soft feet. The older hunter was lacking in capability of speech, his laughter loud and thunderous. Castiel scowled when he realised he was losing. The angel stood up and lunged forward, digging his thumbs into Dean’s hips. Oh, that made him lose it.

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NO MORE! I CAHAHAHAHANT TAKE IT CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS! PICK ON SAMMY INSTEAD!”

“Honestly Cas, it’s hilarious you think you even stand a chance against me and my little moose.” Gabriel taunted, still going at Sam’s feet. Castiel rolled his eyes and dug his fingers more firmly into Dean’s hips. Dean felt as if he was being electrocuted. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his face was red. Cas let off slightly when he realised Dean was struggling to breath.

“I’ll have you know Gabriel, that Dean and I have spent many nights figuring out all his ticklish spots. I know how ticklish he is, and I say he’s more ticklish than Sam.” The younger angel stuck his tongue out at his big brother.

“Well I say that Sammy here is more ticklish. I mean just look at him, we’ve only been at this five minutes and he’s already red in the face.” Gabriel pulled back from Sam’s feet and slowly crept upwards. Sam blinked, then realised what Gabriel was about to do.

“No, Gabe please NO!” Sam’s entire body jerked upwards as a pair of lips came down to his stomach and blew.

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! MERCY! HAHAHA NOOO!”

Castiel frowned again as he was shoved into second place. He moved his hands up and scribbled across Dean’s belly. Dean was almost unconscious from laughing so hard. Sam was too, come to think of it. Neither brother could focus on anything but the ticklish sensations rushing through their bodies. Luckily for them, the angels noticed.

“We’s better wrap this up before our little test subjects pass out.” Gabriel grinned and finally stopped, planting a small kiss above Sam’s navel. Castiel pulled back too. He gently stroked Dean’s hair with a smile on his face.

“I hate you.” Sam groaned, his eyes shut. Gabriel chuckled and snapped his fingers, realising both boys from their restraints. Sam and Dean both curled in on themselves. The angels echanged glances before taking their respective mates into their arms. Dean huffed against Castiel’s neck.

“I should be mad at you.”

“But you’re not.” Castiel smiled, kissing Dean’s temple.

“We totally won, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear. Sam only giggled. He was exhausted. Gabriel planted a kiss to his forehead and rocked him softly. “Sleep, baby moose.”

“‘m not a friggin’ moose.” Sam grumbled, but was asleep after a few seconds. Gabriel looked over and saw Dean was also fast asleep in Castiel’s arms. Gabriel grinned up at Castiel.

“I totally won.” “Did not.” Castiel scowled at him.

“Did too! Did you not see Sam? He almost passed out.”

“Dean’s eyes were leaking.”

“Sam was red.”

“Dean was out of breath!”

“So was Sam!”

“Maybe we should just agree that the Winchesters are just as ticklish as each other.” Castiel finally said. Gabriel thought about it for a second.

“Fine. But you know what? I bet Lucifer is more ticklish than Balthazar.”

“What? No way! Balthazar’s horribly ticklish.”

“Oh yeah? Lucifer’s got three pairs of wings to play with. Balthy only has one.”

“That is a war for another day, brother.” Castiel said, but he was already looking forward to the testing out their next theory one day.


End file.
